


Puntastic

by badgerterritory



Category: Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate is a punny woman. America doesn't appreciate her enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puntastic

Endless eternities of travel, but there they finally were. The Grand Canyon, one of the greatest landmarks in America.

(America herself rolled her eyes when Kate declared that, and Kate laughed and said she could think of a better place  _in America._ )

Still. Kate remembered visiting exactly once with her family, and it wasn’t a horrible experience, so she wanted to show America the great… well, hole in the ground, really. It was sort of less impressive to Kate than she remembered.

But America seemed to be at least interested in the sight, so Kate decided to count it as a successful date. They walked and talked for a while, and when the sun was going down, America turned to her and smiled, and it was the most beautiful thing Kate had ever seen.

So she leaned in and murmured, “America… you’re  _gorge-_ ous.” Kate fell over laughing at her own ingenious pun while America frowned at her. But when Kate actually fell to her knees, still laughing, America couldn’t resist the smile tugging her mouth up just slightly.

America sighed heavily and said, “Yeah, yeah, get up, come on, there’s no way you aren’t giving me a good kiss after that one.” Kate was still giggling as she wrapped her arms around America and kissed her.


End file.
